emmaavictorianromancefandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the Manual of Style for the Emma Wiki. This page is meant to explain what we look for in regards to content. We strive for articles that are concise, easy to read, and are of high quality. The points below are here to guide users while editing any given article. If you have any questions or comments about anything on this page, do not hesitate to contact one of our administrators. Canon Canon is a term relating to any official material. This means anything from the manga, the anime, or Kaoru Mori, the creator, is considered factual. Anything outside of either of the sources given is considered non-canon and is therefore not allowed on any articles. Names The only acceptable source for English translations of any given chapter/character/place/etc. is YEN Press, as they currently hold the license to translate and release Emma for US distribution. Names from the CMX release can added under "Trivia". Alternative spellings can be made into redirects. Writing Perspective Any page describing fictional events, characters, etc. within the world of Emma should be written as if they actually happened in the real world. This point can be broken if there is not a simple work around, but in general, phrases such as "in Chapter 8" shouldn't be used. Articles about living people or things are excluded from this rule. Formality Contractions such as "it's", "he's", "didn't", etc. should be excluded from sentences. Use their full forms instead (i.e. "it is", "he is", "did not", etc.). * "Its" is the possessive for "it" and can be used. Neutrality All pages must be written from a neutral point of view. Any personal opinions can be expressed through user blogs or the feature. American English or British English Both forms of English are allowed on this wiki as along as they are consistent within an article. ;For Example :The colour of her hair was blonde while the colour of her eyes was brown. ::or :The color of her hair was blonde while the color of her eyes was brown. ::not :The colour of her hair was blonde while the color of her eyes was brown. However, British terms/phrases/etc. are not allowed. Level of Detail * Chapter and episodes articles should cover any main events but in a summarized way, not literally descriptive. Not "he opens the door, he enters the room, he finds a person, first person says this, second person says this...", but "he finds some person and they talk about something". **This rule can be broken if summarizing the conversation is unavoidable or if what is being said is very important in some way. *Character articles should focus on the actions of that particular character. Actions of a third party should be mentioned only when they are directly involved in the topic and are relevant to the subject; this should also be summarized quickly. Presentation *Paragraphs should be short and to the point, preferably no longer than ten (10) to fifteen (15) sentences. *Images can be placed within sections, but should be spaced out evenly and be unobtrusive. *References are required and encouraged. *Mentioning a character's death at the beginning of their article is unnecessary. The infobox and tense used throughout the article is more than enough to prove their status. Wikitext *Simple wikitext such as apostrophes, brackets, etc. is allowed. Span, div, style, etc. isn't allowed. *Links to other wiki pages should use their full name and not a redirect. For example, Chapter 4 is the correct format, not just Chapter 4. Images * Images can be used within articles to add visuals. * Left to right image placement is preferred, but right to left is also allowed. * Images should be reasonably sized, i.e. they cannot be too large or too small. 200px is the standard. * Individual panels/frames from the manga are the standard. Full pages are generally prohibited, but can be allowed under certain circumstances. * Screenshots from the anime are expected to be of the highest quality possible and lack any subtitles. References : See also: Help:Cite * References should be placed after all punctuation, except the em dash (—). * References should be from the manga or the anime. Third party sources (such as official websites) are allowed, but need to be linked to. * Appearances do not need references. This page is currently under construction. Category:Wiki Category:Policy